poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Po and the Evil Warrior Five/Transcript
This is the script for Bad Po and the Evil Warrior Five. episode starts at the Jade Palace Thomas: Hi-yah! Tayo: Hoo-hah! take out some cut-outs of their enemies from the past Poli: karate yells Take that! hits a cut-out eyes a cut-out of Jackson Storm then jumps into the air Lightning McQueen: Spinning Dragon attack! hits it with his rear right tire kicks a cut out Budgie the Little Helicopter: Strike! jumps and takes a hit at the cut-outs Shifu: Harder, Po! picks up an axe and throws it but hits a civilian cut-out by accident Po: Oops! Shifu: A little too hard. walks up to the Warrior 6 Shifu: You 6 may be the Warrior 6, but both your compassion and your aggression must be balanced to be a whole warrior. Thomas: Come on, Shifu! It's not really fair. Po: He's right. She's scary! stare at the cut-out. Thomas shudders Shifu: Nevertheless, with croc bandits on the rampage, everyone must be at the top of their game. Po: Yeah, and we're 'onna go look for 'em right now, in the kitchen. leaving. Shifu: the Warrior 6 We agreed if you didn't complete the entire course you are to clean the archives. Come with me. and becomes startled when the goat lady cutout pops up in front of him. Perhaps we should rethink these designs. seven proceed into the Training Hall. They arrive at a room in the Training Hall that's full of relics. Po: Cool! I gotta say, as dumb chores go, this one's kind of awesome. Whoa! over to a locking stock. The Ancient Locking Stocks for the prisoner sideshow, over to a smaller stockade and gasps. and sideshow junior! gasps as he runs over to a mask. Shifu: Careful Po. Thomas: He's right, Po. Be careful you'll break it. Po: up the mask. I got it. his grip on the mask and nearly drops it. Falls with the mask on his face. Laughs nervously. I had it all the way. up. Shifu: Don't handle the artifacts, Po, just gently dust them. Po a feather duster. Po: Takes the feather duster. Gasps as he looks over at a mirror.] I've heard of this, the mirror. the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. Cool! Tayo: I know that mirror too. Ryan's three siren friends, the Dazzlings, looked into it once and got their bad sides suck and then one thing led to another and then bam they were whole again. Thomas: I remember that. The Bad Dazzlings have three members; Bad Adagio, Bad Aria and Bad Sonata. Lightning McQueen: We're just lucky we won't be hearing from them anymore. Shifu: That you can handle. The Warrior 6: Really? Shifu: Because it's a replica, the real one is safely locked away in that cabinet. Thomas: Oooohhh... Shifu: Don't touch it. leaving. Po fiddles with the lock on the cabinet. Dust. continues and waits for Shifu to leave before messing with the lock. The sooner you six finish, the sooner you can search for crocs... walking. Po continues messing with the lock. ...in the kitchen. Leaves continues dusting until he is gone. He then examines the lock some more Thomas: I wonder Poli. If Ryan's mom, Queen Ryanara, look at the Mirror with the Dazzlings, would her dark half gain a body? Poli: Yes, but that's not impo... Po reaching for the lock Po! What are you doing?! Po: I was, uh, just making sure the lock is well dusted? Thomas: No you weren't! You were about open the cabinet, weren't you?! Po: No, I wasn't. Okay, yes, I was. Budgie the Little Helicopter: Shifu said not to open it! Thomas: Trust us, Po. It's not a good idea. Who knows what that mirror could do to us. then stares at the lock again Thomas: No! does it again Budgie the Little Helicopter: Don't open it! gives in to temptation and opens the cabinet Thomas, Lightning, Budgie, Tayo and Poli: No! a blanket covering the mirror. Po removes it The Warrior 5: No! mirror starts working it's magic. A bright light shines and a strong gust of wind sucks out the bad parts of the six heroes and they quickly close the cabinet as the bad parts are sucked in Tayo: I feel like Queen Ryanara when this happened to her. Shifu: Warrior 6? Thomas: Coming! Come on, guys! leave. A few seconds after they're gone, their bad counterparts emerge from the cabinet and stretch Bad Tayo: Whoa. I felt funny. I wonder who Bad Queen Ryanara is. Bad Thomas: Liar. She's a worthless pathetic excuse compared to my genius. Bad Tayo: I never said Bad Queen Ryanara was smarter then you. Bad Thomas: You just did! Right now! Bad Budgie: giggles Funny, guys. You remind me of Starscream and Ramjet from Transformers Animated. Only to you and Tayo. Bad Thomas and Bad Tayo: Stay out of it! Bad Budgie: Ok, Ok. Sheesh. It's not like Maleficent from her film made Ryan and Meg prince and princess of the Moors, thanks to her overly so called high-rated magic. Bad Lightning McQueen: scoffs Do I look like I care? Oh, yeah. That's right. I don't. Bad Po: in frustration Haven't you fools figured it out yet? We're the bad halves of ourselves. Each of us has a dark part of our personality. to each of the bad halves McQueen's a lazy so-and-so, Budgie's a meanie pants, Poli's a coward, you're a evil egg-head, Tayo's a lier! Bad Tayo: I am not! Bad Thomas: So, which part of our panda pal did you come from? Bad Po: Timon's voice Don't ask. other bad parts sigh in annoyance Bad Poli: I guess I felt the pain of my good half soon enough. Let's go. head out Meanwhile Sparkle finds Thomas with the others Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Thomas. Thomas: Oh. Hi, Twilight. You remember Ryan wearing his Maleficent outfit? What would it look like? Twilight Sparkle: Like Maleficent's from her film, only the colours are blue and black. And I guess I was wondering where you had got to. Thomas: Oh, I was dusting the artifacts as Shifu asked. Poli: I hope Ryan and Meg are okay in the Maleficent 2014 movie world, because Ryan could be a smitten kitten with her. Tayo: Poli! Poli: Sorry. I thought Cody Fairbrother and Sunset Shimmer are away on some adventures with Ryan in the Fantasia 2000 world Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer